Family Dinner
by Dobby123
Summary: Tsuna should have known better to think that this family dinner would have went on without a hitch. So much for that.


**I tried to think of something orginal, but I came up with this. I don't think these types of stories would get too old. If you have a story request feel free to ask.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was too quiet at the Sawada residence.

It was way too quiet.

Very quiet.

Tsuna sat at the dining room table with his mother and father. It was supposed to be a dinner jut for them, but Iemitsu insisted that Tsuna stayed with them. It really hurt him when his mom looked sad, but there was still some kind of spark behind her eyes which made him not worry too much. Tsuna glanced around the house and the house looked exactly like it did before he met his friends. Lonely.

Tsuna was eager to help his mom clean the house from top to bottom getting rid of food stains, covering up drawings on the walls, airing out the house that smelled like, smoke, poison, gunpowder, and coffee. After cleaning nonstop, then turned around and put a lot of effort into cooking for this man, Tsuna actually kind of regretted doing that. Hi mom wasn't happy. She was actually miserable and for the life of him, he still doesn't understand why she was still with him. It couldn't be just for love, he had a father figure, Reborn, and an older brother, Dino, he had friends that he would die for and they would do the same. So what did that leave his mother?

Iemitsu just grinned awkwardly trying to start a conversation, but what can a man who only spent a total two months with his family instead of the full fifteen years like he should've say? Nana and Tsuna could only just stare at him and Nana asked about his job and lie again. Tsuna was the only one who noticed that Nana was gripping her fork rather tightly and she long since stop eating.

"Iemitsu, we've been married for fifteen years, but out of our entire marriage you only been home for two months, not even that," Nana said, Tsuna heart thump and his Hyper Intuition was screaming. "You never once told me the truth and I waited and waited for you to tell me something, anything that was a slight truth, but you always said the same thing to me. I was so stupid to believe that you love me, but you don't, but I didn't want to divorce you because I knew that if we had a custody battle for Tsuna I would lose." Tsuna dropped his fork, but that wasn't enough to stop Nana who was on a full-blown confession. "Are you really working in construction? Are you cheating on me? Do you have another family with wherever you're living at?"

Iemitsu look shocked, then guilty, and then he looked away, "Nana…"

Tsuna stood up from the table, and his mind froze, he knew his dad was a liar, but a cheater as well? Wait so does that mean Basil… Does that mean Reborn know? What about Dino? Nono?

Nana just smiled, "I suspected as much, which is fine. I have the divorce papers in the living room waiting for you to sign it, after you do that, I want you to pack everything and leave my house." Nana looked like she still have more to say, but she choked up and ran to her room.

"Nana," Iemitsu called out, but he Tsuna held him back. "Tsuna…" He turned around only to be met with furious glare.

"After all the things she have done for you, she waited for you, she believed in you and you didn't have the decency to let her go," Tsuna said his eyes were turning a sunset orange, flames were shooting out of his forehead and hands, but ice started to crackle under his finger tips and Iemitsu was feeling the cold burn on his back. "You're a sick bastard, did you enjoy hurting her?" Tsuna didn't listen to Iemitsu protest. "There is no law where we can punish bastards like you so I'll just take it into my own hands," by that time Tsuna managed to completely have frozen Iemitsu body except for his left ear. "Try to get Nono to dig you out of this mess."

Tsuna sat back in chair and took out the bottle of wine and glass that was meant for his parents and propped his feet up on the table and waited. This was such a shitty family dinner.


End file.
